


sun soaked

by letsjustayhere



Series: kandreil drabbles [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustayhere/pseuds/letsjustayhere
Summary: lazy afternoon drabble





	sun soaked

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me on tumblr i love you all](https://letsjustayhere.tumblr.com/)

“The sources could be a more specific - not a lot more, I’m not asking for an essay - although I wouldn’t mind an essay...” Neil hummed around the rumble vibrating through his chest, eyes heavy. Kevin had paused the documentary 20 minutes ago, stuck on a certain detail. At this point, he had fallen gleefully down a rabbit hole of facts and stories with no sign of stopping. Not that Neil was complaining, he was quite comfortable sprawled out on Kevin’s chest.  

“If a textbook says one thing, but only a sentence and a documentary says another, then who do you trust? Who was the true hero of the Third Servile war? Caesar? Pompey? Crassus?” 

The afternoon sun had snuck up on them, spilling through the windows and brightened the living room almost comically. It had clawed its way across the floor to where Andrew laid reading, the cats stretched out next to him. It painted the afternoon in golds and beiges, lighting up the pages of the book and Andrew's hair and turning them into beacons. It glinted off the glasses perched on the top of his nose. (They were tiny silver ones, and circular in a way that had made Nicky tease him about reading too much Harry Potter the one time he had seen them.) The image was sun-soaked and Neil wanted to make sure it was burned into his mind. 

“The thing is that if Pompey really did only cut down runaways of the battle, then we’re validating the fact that he stole the credit in the first place by continuing to credit he with the win.” Kevin made a violent hand gesture, prompting Neil to make a protesting noise at being jostled. He received a mumbled apology and a kiss on the forehead. Neil hummed again and closed his eyes, drifting off to a warm, bright room, knowing they’d be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, guys  
> here's another fluffy drabble
> 
> Thank you so so much for all the sweet comments, they make my day!


End file.
